


Ты только не исчезай

by Nimrhoss_Myrrh



Category: Metallica
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrhoss_Myrrh/pseuds/Nimrhoss_Myrrh
Summary: Джеймс стоял рядом с озером и смотрел на прекрасный закат, изредка поглядывая на чуть качающуюся водную гладь. Время застыло для него. И все эти яркие краски не имели значения сейчас. Он больше не мог выносить этой боли.
Kudos: 2





	Ты только не исчезай

**Author's Note:**

> Мы не знаем, что это такое, если бы мы знали что это такое, мы бы знали, что это такое

Впервые за долгие тридцать лет Металлика решили съездить туда, где они любили проводить время ещё в далёкой молодости. Раньше они частенько наведывались в это место, но один несчастный случай все изменил. Сейчас уже прошло очень много лет, так что можно было не думать о плохом. Они не рассказывали Робу об этом месте. О том, как они его любили. Самое главное -- это то, что они проводили здесь время без всякого алкоголя и травы. Просто сидели все вместе, большой дружной семьёй. Четыре неразлучимых друга рассказывали друг другу различные истории и смеялись над ними. Иногда они брали с собой гитару и наигрывали какие-нибудь мелодии, иногда жарили шашлыки. Но не нарушали главное правило, которое говорило о том, что не нужно брать никакого алкоголя и курева. Вот и сейчас они вновь приехали сюда. Будто ничего не изменилось за тридцать лет, разве что они уже не те молодые подростки, совершающие свои безумные делишки. Они уже взрослые люди, способные самостоятельно принимать решения и ответственные за свою жизнь. Но кое-что всё-таки изменилось.

Уже наступил вечер. Парни расстелили на траве покрывало и разложили на нём еду. Но почему-то на их лицах не было радости. Они почти не разговаривали друг с другом, разве что могли переброситься парочкой слов по делу. Они сидели на покрывале с огромным количеством еды. Роб с удовольствием поглощал всю пищу, которую видел перед собой, Ларс и Джеймс почти ничего не ели, сидя с нахмуренными физиономиями. Кёрк вообще ничего не ел. Он посмотрел на жизнерадостного Роберта и в его груди что-то предательски защемило. Он вспомнил кое-что.

***

_– Вот, так все и было! – Бёртон закончил свой рассказ и разразился громким хохотом, а за ним стали смеяться и остальные._

_– Да, Клифф, ты у нас просто мастер рассказов! – Сказал Хэмметт, все ещё смеясь._

_– Да ладно, не такой уж я и мастер. – С улыбкой ответил Клифф._

_– Эй, рыжая башка, не спорь! – Подал голос Хэтфилд._

_– Знаете, ребята, я тут подумал... – Бёртон проигнорировал вокалиста. – Без этого бухла и травы даже лучше. Я себя ощущаю живым человеком, а не зависящим от чего-либо существом. И с вами так приятнее общаться._

_– Да, ты прав, я тоже думал над этим. – Проговорил Ульрих, делая глоток минералки._

_В конечном итоге, все согласились с басистом. И они дальше сидели и рассказывали друг другу истории и просто шутили. Их эмоции были неподдельными, такими чистыми и прекрасными. Настоящие друзья, которых ничто не сможет разлучить.  
_  
***

– Кёрк, а ты чего не ешь? – Голос Трухильо вывел гитариста из раздумий.

– Кусок в горло не лезет. – Вяло ответил Хэммет. 

– Ой, ну ладно тебе! Очень вкусно, попробуй. – Уговаривал Роберт, а затем поглотил остатки пиццы.

– Ребят, простите, мне отойти надо, проветриться. – Подорвался со своего места не менее мрачный Хэтфилд, не обращая внимания на странные взгляды друзей, направленные в его сторону, и ушёл от них как можно дальше.

***

Джеймс стоял рядом с озером и смотрел на прекрасный закат, изредка поглядывая на чуть качающуюся водную гладь. Время застыло для него. И все эти яркие краски не имели значения сейчас. Он больше не мог выносить этой боли. Ведь она росла. Наверное, не нужно было устраивать эту поездку, чтобы отвлечься от городских будней. 

_Я не могу больше. Все сложнее терпеть._

Джеймс опустил взгляд вниз.

– Если бы только ты был сейчас здесь...

Хэтфилд чувствовал, как его глаза становятся влажными. Нет, он не должен плакать. Не сейчас. Не здесь. Столько лет прошло уже, а он не может забыть. Этот день в его памяти остался навсегда. Будто это было вчера, а не почти тридцать лет назад. Роб, конечно, хороший бас-гитарист и интересный человек, но он не может заменить им Клиффа и стать таким же родным.

Вокалист почувствовал, как кто-то легонько касается его плеча. Он обернулся и увидел _его_. Причину всех страданий и боли в сердце. Джеймс резко заключил Бёртона в свои объятия. Он знал, что это невозможно. Он не верил в это, но ни о чём другом и не хотелось думать. Просто хотелось обнять самое дорогое сейчас создание на свете. Кто знает, возможно, такого шанса больше не будет.

– Клифф... Клиффуша, Клифф...

Хэтфилд рыдал в плечо Бёртона. Клифф поглаживал друга по спине и сам не мог сдержать слёз. Они предательски скатывались по его щеке, одна за другой... Но ему было все равно. 

Они долго так стояли. Хэту было плевать на время. Плевать на всё, ведь рядом Клифф. Такой любимый и родной. Он здесь и никуда не уходит. _Он не умер._ Джеймс оторвался от Клиффорда и заглянул ему в глаза. В эти прекрасные глаза... Боже, как давно он их не видел. Больно, безумно больно. А Клифф вытирал слёзы с лица Хэта. Не важно, сколько времени прошло. Он видел перед собой того самого блондинистого мальчишку-подростка с ясными голубыми глазами. Своего лучшего друга Джеймса.  
Хэтфилд прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Клиффа, держа в руках его лицо. Горячее дыхание парня обжигало его кожу. И снова слёзы вытекали из глаз Джеймса. Кажется, у него начиналась истерика. Но он старался подавлять это в себе. Бёртон то и дело проводил ладонями по лицу друга, стараясь этим жестом успокоить его. В одно мгновение блондин оторвался от Клиффа.

– Меня, наверное, уже потеряли. Пойдём со мной.

И они шли. Вокалист крепко вцепился в руку Клиффорда, не желая отпускать. Он не хотел снова потерять его. 

– О, ну наконец-то пришёл, мы уже хотели пойти тебя искать. – Воскликнул Ларс, встречая друга. Хэт и не заметил, как успел дойти до друзей. – Все в порядке? Джеймс..? – Ульрих был весьма обеспокоен, глядя на помятый вид Хэтфилда и красные глаза.

– Да, все хорошо.

Блондин присел на своё место, усаживая рядом с собой Клиффа. Ларс, Кирк и Роб внимательными взглядами следили за действиями вокалиста.

– Ты, наверное, голоден... Возьми. – Хэт взял бутерброд и протянул его Бёртону. Тот с удовольствием его принял, по-доброму улыбнувшись. 

– Ты только не уходи, ладно? – У Хэтфилда снова начиналась истерика. 

– Я здесь, Джеймс. Всё хорошо. – Успокаивал Клифф.

– Не исчезай больше, пожалуйста. Прошу... 

– Джеймс? Хэтфилд, мать твою! – Ребята кричали на вокалиста, уставившегося в одну точку и явно к кому-то обращающемуся. Они пытались дозваться его, но было бесполезно. 

Джеймс видел, как Клифф начинает исчезать. Он стал руками хвататься за Бёртона, проходя сквозь него.

– Не исчезай, пожалуйста... Не уходи, прошу, не оставляй меня. Нет!

– ДЖЕЙМС!!!

Он упал.

– Клифф... – Одно движение губами и хриплый стон.

_Темнота._

***

Он очнулся в своей комнате. В своём доме. Рядом сидел Ларс.

– Л-ларс... Что произошло? – Прохрипел Хэтфилд, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

– Кажется, у тебя были галлюцинации. А потом ты потерял сознание. И мы привезли тебя сюда. – Ответил Ульрих. – Как чувствуешь себя?

– Уже лучше.

– Ладно тогда, я поеду домой, а то поздно уже. Если что понадобится, то звони. Спокойной ночи.

– Пока.

Ларс ушёл. В комнате было темно. Джеймс думал о том, что случилось. От воспоминаний у него кружилась голова. Хэтфилд вдруг заметил чёрный силуэт в углу комнаты.

– Клифф? Ты здесь?


End file.
